


First Time Like This

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: With the war being over, Catra and Adora have a talk with Glimmer about Catra’s transition. With the help of magic that’s now back in the universe, she helps Catra to get the body she has always wanted, but couldn’t. When the spell is finally completed, the two of them come up with a way to celebrate it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	First Time Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features post-op transgender character (MtF, Male to Female), including their genitals (not through surgery, but magic), so if that is something you don't want to read about, this is a good point to stop. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan

Catra had always enjoyed intimacy in its many forms with Adora ever since the two of them had known each other. Be it from when they were but little kids falling asleep over one another or as teens awkwardly sleeping close enough for it to be intimate, but not too close so that anyone would start asking questions. Of course, nowadays things were a lot different. Their decade long mixed feelings finally had a name to describe the entire roller coaster that was their relationship: love.  
  
But now it was different, in more ways than one.  
  
Now Catra didn’t need to hide it anymore. She was used to having to be quiet when she was giggling and talking about this and that with Adora way past their bedtime, but now the only repercussion for that was being woken up too early the next day for whatever She-Ra related business the just saved universe had. In a way, she only had herself to blame for this, but she still rather blamed everyone and everything else other than herself for that. It was just easier that way.  
  
But on top of that, now she also had a body that felt a lot more like her own.  
  
When the dust had settled, it was the first request she had had for Glimmer, with Adora being there with her for support. It wasn’t exactly an easy topic to bring up, but with the magic returned to the universe, Catra had hoped that perhaps such magic she had heard of was also now possible. Of course the results wouldn’t be instant, but with the flow of magic being as strong as it was now, it couldn’t really be described as slow either.  
  
Every morning, Adora felt something poking up against her back. Rolling over, she was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend not only smiling, but trying to act tough so that she wouldn’t cry. Every single morning, she failed at that, with two of them hugging and laughing it off before moving on with their way. Adora had promised to keep her mouth shut about this, as it was very important for Catra to still be seen as the badass that she totally was. Adora had wanted to say that even badasses were allowed to cry, but she had just shrugged and nodded in agreement instead. She knew Catra well enough to not push on that topic. Catra just so happened to be a _bit_ stubborn at times. Just a little bit though.  
  
Now the spell was more or less completed. It had taken a few months, but now the changes had slowed down significantly, with Catra’s own body continuing the work from now on.  
  
“So, um… how are you feeling?” Adora asked as she sat down next to Catra, who was sitting at the edge of their bed, her hand resting up against Catra’s shoulder.  
  
“You dork, you have asked me that every day for the past three months… and the answer is always the same: I’m… I’m fine.”  
  
Adora snorted before leaning in to give Catra a quick little smooch on her fuzzy cheek. Catra’s facial hair and fur had always been soft, but was even more so now. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry for worrying so much. I’m just… you seem happier, that’s all.”  
  
Catra smirked back at Adora, returning the favor by purring faintly while resting her head up against her shoulder. “Would it surprise you if I said I was? I mean, I have you, we’re living peacefully for the first time in our lives and I finally get to be who I am. What’s _not_ to smile about?”  
  
“Point taken,” Adora nodded in agreement while gently caressing and petting Catra’s hair. It was still mostly rather short, but it had grown somewhat during all this time. It wasn’t anywhere near as long as it had been in the past though, but still more than plenty for Adora to lose her fingers into while playing with it. “I’m… happy to see you like this, Catra. Back in the Horde, while we did have fun playing and goofing around, it was always followed with dread of punishment…”  
  
“You can say that again…” Catra scoffed as not so pleasant memories came back into her head.  
  
It had taken Catra a while to not only get used to the changes in her body, but also the fact that there wasn’t a war anymore. She didn’t have to sleep like a soldier anymore, always being alert and ready to draw out her claws and lunge at a moment’s notice. Now her biggest worry was that Adora would burn the toast as she brought them breakfast in bed. She took just about anything over ration bars, even burnt food. It did also help Adora’s case that her cookings were always made with love, so even if the end results were arguable at best, Catra didn’t mind it. Maybe Adora didn’t always follow the cooking instructions to the letter (or even general kitchen etiquettes for that matter), but Catra was still more than happy to chew it all down.  
  
“But it wasn’t all bad in the Horde either, you know? I mean, it was… bad, don’t get me wrong, but there were good things there too, with one standing out above the rest…” Adora whistled in a not so subtle manner.  
  
Adora’s dorkiness was always effective at making Catra grin and this time was no different, as Adora could already see Catra’s fangs from the corner of her mouth. “Oh, and who might that _‘one_ ’ be, I wonder?” Catra inquired in a similarly quirky fashion.  
  
“Oh, there was this one cute cat-girl that always slept in my bunk instead of her own and just couldn’t stay away from me…!” Adora hummed as she suddenly grabbed Catra by her shoulders and pinned her down.  
  
Their laughter soon filled the room as they embraced each other, only quieting down when they leaned or grabbed one another for a kiss of varying length. Some of them were short and sweet, some of them were notably longer, but all of them, regardless of how long they lasted, were filled with nothing but the love and adoration they felt for each other. And in their case, there was plenty where that came from.  
  
Eventually though, they calmed down, with Adora still being on all fours, towering over Catra.  
  
“That was...fun,” Adora admitted with one last chuckle.  
  
“With you, it always is,” Catra winked back before yanking Adora down for one more kiss, this time giving her more passionate taste of her hungry tongue that couldn’t really be described as playfully innocent anymore. Adora had a hard time pulling back from it, as Catra’s hands on both sides of her head kept her mostly still. Moaning through the tiny gaps that their lips left, Adora softly panted out Catra’s name.  
  
As Catra pulled her hands back, Adora was allowed to move back a bit. She still remained in the same position, staring down at Catra, with the exception of suddenly feeling a lot more hot and bothered on top of her panting. “Catra…” was all she could really say as she watched Catra watching her in turn. Those half lid eyes were always so inviting and already Adora was finding it hard to think or act rationally. Catra had all the powers to take that ability away from her, intentionally or not. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, let alone to Catra, but part of her suspected Catra knew this already. After all, she had always been sharp.  
  
“You know, now that this spell is finally over, I was thinking… would you like to celebrate it? Do you remember what we talked about like a month back or so? About… how I’ve been the one fucking you all this time, but we haven’t really been able to do it the other way around before? And how we could… you know, now try it out...?” Catra cooed as she grabbed Adora by her wrist and guided it in between her already spread out legs.  
  
First trailing it over her inner thighs, Catra slowly led Adora’s curious digits in between her legs. It felt different now. Instead of being greeted with something hard or at least something that was pulsating, she felt warmth and wetness through Catra’s thin pants.  
  
Of course Catra could have experienced what it felt like to be filled even before her transition, but she had never been comfortable with anything involving her behind, outside of things like groping and spanking. She had been more than happy to give Adora what she craved for though in turn, but it had left her feeling _curious_. The way Adora always moaned and grabbed onto whatever was at her hand’s reach seemingly for her dear life, was it really _that_ _good_? Cats were naturally curious creatures and Catra was no different. She didn’t only want to know, she wanted to experience it too, with the one woman she trusted with her life.  
  
Adora was so focused on rubbing Catra’s pussy through her clothing, that it took her a moment to realize she was talking to her. “Y-yeah, I remember,” Adora stuttered faintly in response.  
  
If it was hard for Adora to think rationally, then it was impossible for Catra, as she was still feeling extra sensitive. Arching her back, she let out a high pitched and long moan, one that was only stopped from waking half of Bright Moon by Catra’s own palm.  
  
“And yes, I want to try it out, if you’re ready,” Adora added.  
  
Catra moved her hand away from her mouth as she started to quietly purr again. “Oh, can’t you already tell that I am?” She smirked as Adora’s fingers were still feeling the outlines of her pussy.  
  
Adora let out a soft chuckle that quickly turned into a snort. “Fine, fine, you do make a good point. Just don’t soak through your clothes, because you’re like… really, really wet…”  
  
“Hard not to be when I have someone like you for a girlfriend…” Catra cooed as she gently wrapped her tail around the same arm that was busy feeling and rubbing her.  
  
Catra had always been good with subtle praises, and this time was no different. Adora was both smirking and blushing as she leaned over Catra in order to kiss her. This time it wasn’t just idle little smooching, but a proper kiss from one lover to next. Both of them were hesitant to break the kiss, but eventually Catra’s tail finally let go of Adora’s hand in order to free her.  
  
“I’ll go and get the strap then, you just, um…”  
  
“Get nice and comfy, hmm?” Catra smirked as she turned around and got on all fours. Pulling her pants down to her knees, Catra was wagging her tail left and right to make what was in between her legs and dripping was at one second visible and another covered.  
  
Adora found it extra hard now to look away, with Catra arching her back for that added effectiveness. She clearly knew what she was doing and that it was a mesmerizing sight to behold, as when Adora walked towards their wardrobe, she couldn’t stop looking at her, not even for a single second. Before Catra could tell Adora to watch out, it was already too late. With a hefty thump and followed groaning, Adora had managed to hit her forehead up against a door frame.  
  
“Oh, you’re such an idiot…” Catra snorted as she looked at Adora over her shoulder. Shaking her head, she waited to see if she needed to get up and help her out or not.  
  
“Well, you’re the one… putting on a show like that. What was I supposed to do, just... look away?” Adora mumbled in her poor defense.  
  
“And here I thought the mighty Princess of Power was able to focus on two things at once.”  
  
Adora huffed as she knelt down to search for their needed toy. “I-I totally can… it’s just that, this is the first time seeing you like this, and it’s always been hard to look away from you, clothed or not, so…” Adora admitted with a faint blush now coloring her cheeks.  
  
It was contagious, as Catra turned to grab herself a pillow in order to hide her rosy cheeks from Adora. While Catra was the one blessed with subtle art of flirting, Adora was a lot more blunt, for better or worse. She maybe didn’t have the advantage of rosy language and fancy linguistics by her side, but her sincerity more than made up for it. Where Catra would find different ways around saying what was really on her mind, Adora just said it like it was. It was a cute little quirk that Catra had grown to like ever since they had been but little kids and now to even love.  
  
“...W-Well, whatever, just get back here already, okay?” Catra huffed in turn as she continued swinging her tail in that same teasing, mesmerizing fashion. “It’s rude to keep a girl waiting after all.”  
  
Adora rubbed her forehead as she could feel a mark and bump coming up soon. She only hoped that Bow and Glimmer wouldn’t ask too many questions, as despite being talented and skillful at a great many things, lying most certainly wasn’t one of them. Eventually she did manage to find what she was looking for, as Adora swirled the strap around her fingertips like it was a pair of keys.  
  
“Pfft, showoff,” Catra snorted as she motioned Adora to get closer with her tail.  
  
“Oh look who’s talking,” Adora smirked back. Catra was already prepared, but Adora still had her pants on. Sticking out her tongue a bit out of her mouth, she started to hurry in order to get rid of them as quickly as possible, as right now they were only in her way. After managing to pull them down, Adora wiggled her way out of them before throwing them over her shoulder. Next up was the harness itself that Adora started to put on and tighten around, all the while walking towards their shared bed. “See? Totally can do two things at once. And this time even when you’re teasing me,” Adora grinned proudly.  
  
Chuckling, Catra shook her head. “You may be an idiot, but you’re _my_ idiot. Just get that thing ready, I’m just dying to know if it really feels as good as you make it out to be.”  
  
“Oh, you think I’ve been faking it all this time, huh? You’re the one who said that I’m like the worst liar in the entire universe or something.”  
  
“I mean… no. Of course not…” Catra mumbled.  
  
“I know, silly,” Adora snickered as she reached out to pat some of Catra’s soft and fluffy hair. “I’m just teasing you.”  
  
With a huff, Catra stopped wagging her tail. With Adora lined up behind her, she let her tail caress Adora’s toned thigh upwards, all the way until she felt those familiar hips. Wrapping her tail around Adora’s waist, she gestured not so subtly for Adora to continue.  
  
With one hand holding Catra by her asscheek and another one lining up the strap, Adora gazed at the sight in front of her. She had seen Catra in many positions before, as this was by far not their first time being intimate like this, but never quite like this. Gently caressing Catra’s back, Adora whispered to her: “C-Catra, are you ready? Can I… push it in?”  
  
Normally the sharp tongued cat-girl would have had something witty to say in response, but not this time. She was holding onto a pillow for comfort, nodding faintly in response. “Y-yes. Just… take it slow, okay? It’s… I’m still pretty sensitive, so…”  
  
Adora could certainly testify to that, as little rubbing had already clearly done a lot more than what one might expect. With Catra’s permission, she nodded back at her before slowly, painfully slowly to be precise, starting to push the tip of the strap inside of her eagerly moaning and waiting girlfriend for the first time.  
  
It was a good thing that Catra was as wet as she was, as Adora found her to be a tight fit. It was even more of a reason for her to be extra careful, but judging by the fact that Catra’s growling moans were becoming higher and higher in both pitch and volume, it was pretty clear that she was far from hurting her.  
  
“D-does it feel good, Catra…?” Adora inquired, her voice soft like a whisper.  
  
Catra tilted her head a bit and instead of giving her beloved a typical yes or no answer, she just growled eagerly and happily. It was all the confirmation that Adora needed to continue. “I take that as a yes then,” Adora chirped happily.  
  
With her hand free from aligning the strap, Adora was free to properly grab both of Catra’s inviting and soft asscheeks. Biting at her bottom lip, Adora listened to every moan Catra let out carefully. They were music to her ears. Before all of this, it had been her with her face down and ass up like this, moaning and whimpering for more, but now seeing Catra in this position, it woke a different type of hunger in Adora, that she didn’t even know existed.  
  
Catra was happy she had a pillow to muffle herself with, as already despite taking things very slowly, she was feeling her legs shake and her back arching pretty much completely on their own. She was letting her instincts get the best of her, as her communication was more feral than verbal now. She did manage to whimper out a few: “So good,” and “Adora” every now and then, but by far most of the noises that filled and echoed in their room were of a more animalistic side.  
  
By now they knew that at least some of the guards were bound to know what they were up to when whatever that was happening in their room got this loud, but they didn’t care. They had been forced to live a life of servitude, never really being able to just freely be themselves, always having to hide away their feelings, but now, now things were finally different. Now, instead of waking up to train and fight, they had all the time in the morning to kiss and cuddle with each other, with no worries in the world. More often than not, they were often late for whatever morning meetings or errands they had for that specific reason.  
  
It was simply put perfect, a life neither of them had ever thought would be possible until it was their new mundane. For people like them who had grown and only seen war from a young age, happiness had always felt like a fleeting, momentarily break from the cold, harsh truth, so to now feel it every day felt still almost alienating, be it in the best ways possible.  
  
Catra had always been one to leave her mark on whatever was around during their lovemaking. Adora’s healing powers luckily hid most of the claw markings that often appeared on her body after it was all said and done, but now it was the bedsheets that got to feel just how sharp those claws really were. It was one thing that her healing abilities couldn’t really put together, so Adora made a mental note to get them a new pair after this. Or a few, since she knew this wouldn’t be just one time thing.  
  
“A-Adora…!” Catra growled as her tail let go of Adora’s waist to instead gently caress and touch her lover’s face. Adora in turn gently touched and stroked the soft, warm fur, her pace slowing down a bit as she now only had one hand holding onto Catra appropriately. She couldn’t really tug or hold onto Catra’s tail for support, as she knew from a young age just how sensitive that tail could be and how yanking it was a quickest way to get some claw marks on your face. She wasn’t exactly keen on repeating that mistake again. One time as a toddler had been more than enough.  
  
“Do you want me to… go faster, Catra? I love seeing you like this, it’s so… hot,” Adora confessed as she aligned herself a bit better, stopping with her thrusting for a few seconds before continuing. Catra’s tail was still wagging left and right wildly and occasionally stroking Adora underneath her chin. It was but one of the great many things Adora absolutely adored in Catra, how they didn’t always even need words in order to communicate how they were feeling. Catra’s tail alone had sometimes all the expression that she needed to tell Adora what she wanted and how she felt.  
  
Catra’s only response was a faint whimper and series of quick nods. Despite the fact that Catra’s tail was blocking parts of her vision, she still managed to see Catra nodding, as the whimpering itself wasn’t really enough of a confirmation. As Adora moved her hand away from Catra’s tail to instead grip onto her free asscheek again, she tightened her grip before slowly, but surely picking up her pace. She still made sure to not thrust in too hard or too deep, as she knew the fine line of pain and pleasure was sometimes just a matter of inches, especially since Catra was still feeling extra sensitive.  
  
The reaction was immediate. Arching now not only her back, but her neck too, Catra let out a whimpering growl that soon turned into a series of heated meows. There had been a few claw marks on their bed sheets before, but now they were doubled in both number and size. There was no longer point even in trying to salvage this, as not even the most skilled tailor would be able to patch this thing together. It was a small price to pay though for something this unforgettable, although for future, they would have to have a talk about claws and roughness. That though, was a talk for future Catra and Adora, as the present ones were busy not thinking about their future, but rather focus on what mattered to them the most in the moment: each other.  
  
“It feels so good, Adora… you were right…” Catra managed to moan in the midst of all the wild noises that she was making. Looking at Adora over her shoulder, she flashed her a grin. “No need to be so… careful though. You remember all of our training back in the day, don’t you? You _know_ I can _take it_.”  
  
Adora gulped. “Y-yes, I know that, but I’m just… I don’t want you to get hurt…” Adora mumbled in response, still continuing, be it now at a bit slower pace in order to focus on both talking and fucking at the same time. She had just bragged about how she could totally do two things at once, only to soon find it harder than she had expected. In her defense, this was her first time being the one with the strap, instead of being on the receiving end of it, so she was willing to cut herself some slack.  
  
Catra’s grin soon turned into a warm, comforting smile. She knew that her girlfriend was a dork, but one with a heart of gold. She was maybe an idiot sometimes, but she was one that cared, quite often too much for her own good. “Oh Adora…” Catra sighed warmly as her half lid eyes looked at the woman she would someday be calling her wife. “I wouldn’t be asking for something like this if I didn’t feel completely safe with you. We’ve always looked after each other, taken care of each other and that hasn’t changed to this day. So trust me when I tell you that, okay?”  
  
Adora hadn’t imagined that she’d feel teary eyed in midst of fucking of all possible things, but she now had to fight back from tearing up. Now it was Adora who instead of saying anything, simply nodded in response. “Y-yeah, sorry. I just… love you, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh I know you do, you _idiot_ ,” Catra chuckled softly as she laid her head back down up against a pillow. “You only say that to me like fifty times a day, so it’s pretty hard to forget that.”  
  
Adora joined Catra in her laughter. She could admittedly be rather sappy at times and thanks to her somewhat blunt nature, she just often blurted it out nonchalantly. By now, Catra was used to it, but still hearing it out loud and not just implied through actions made her feel all giddy inside. It was maybe a small gesture, but it was a big reminder of the world and future they had fought for, one where they could say and do what _they_ wanted.  
  
With Catra’s blessing, Adora let go of some of her restraints. Her hips were moving in faster and the toy coated in Catra’s own wetness was making its way deeper inside of her. Their combined moaning echoed in the room and was soon joined by the sloppy sounds of their heated lovemaking as Adora’s hips slammed up against Catra again and again.  
  
As Catra had wanted it rougher, Adora knew she had to do more than this. Pushing Catra’s tail aside a bit, Adora leaned in closer, her hands still firmly holding Catra in her place as she moved her head right behind Catra’s. Before Catra could even ask what Adora was up to, she was already biting her earlobe. It too was one of the more sensitive areas in Catra’s body and now it was just perfectly inviting her to indulge in her desires. Judging by the whiny noises that followed, it seemed to indeed do the trick.  
  
With Adora positioned right on top of Catra, she didn’t have as much as space to pull back in order to do long thrusts, but Adora made up for it in terms of speed. Her short, but rapid thrusts made sure Catra was constantly filled, as she couldn’t even register those brief moments when the toy cock wasn’t almost fully inside of her anymore. Catra was now just a moaning mess, her pleas in the form of chanting Adora’s name again and again begging for her to push her over the edge.  
  
Adora was determined to do just that, as it was the only thing in her mind at that moment. She could only think about Catra, the girl who had been her best friend in the darkest of places, only now to be able to call her her beloved. It had been a simple wish for a future back in the day, but to Adora, it was everything. Catra was her everything; always had been, always would be.  
  
Adora’s tactic was working, as after a few extra hard thrusts she could both see and feel the results of her hard work in practice. Catra’s entire body was shaking wildly, with Adora helping her hold still. Catra had not only torn their sheets, but also one of their pillows in half, as she used the remains of it to keep herself even partially quiet during it all. Eventually though, her body gave up, as she collapsed onto the bed, with Adora soon following by laying right next to her.  
  
“So, did you like it?” Adora smirked, fully well already knowing the answer to her own question.  
  
Catra turned her head enough to get a look of Adora. Snorting, she turned more in order to give Adora a kiss on her cheek. “Do I really have to spell it out to you? Fine… yes, you did good. Not that I had any doubts though.”  
  
Adora was swelled with pride. Of course she knew that she had done at least a few things correctly, given the messy end result that was now purring warmly up against her, but it was still nice to hear it said out loud. As She-Ra and even before that, Adora was used to praises, but it hit differently when it was coming from Catra. It felt sincere, but in a loving and warm way; the best way if you asked her.  
  
“So, when are you gonna give me some of this treatment in turn, hmm?” Adora hummed as she idly coated Catra’s fuzzy neck with little kisses scattered here and there.  
  
“Just let me catch my breath and then I’ll fuck you into a submission, Princess. Although, we might need to change the sheets first…” Catra said as she finally realized what she had done.  
  
“Yeah, about that…”


End file.
